1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an apparatus for the flushing of debris from rain gutters, and more specifically to such apparatus having an operation based upon the flushing action of water flowing in the gutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rain gutters associated with the eaves of buildings are well-known to become filled with debris that prevents the passage of rainwater to and out the downspouts of the gutter system. A variety of devices are known in the art to provide a means that facilitates the task of cleaning the debris from rain gutters; for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,023,971; 4,972,863 and 5,119,849.
The U.S. Pat. No. '971 patent discloses a gutter cleaning device comprised of a handle specifically designed to support a length of hose so that the hose can be raised to the height of the gutter for providing a flushing fluid source to the gutter to wash debris therefrom.
The U.S. Pat. No. '863 patent discloses a gutter cleaning apparatus that also depends upon the providing of a flushing fluid to the gutter. However, the apparatus of such patent comprises a device attachable to one end of the gutter and to a garden hose and includes discharge orifices that directs streams of the flushing fluid along the length of the gutter to clean debris therefrom.
The U.S. Pat. No. '849 patent discloses an apparatus designed to be utilized and located in the downspout of a rain gutter system. Such apparatus is formed of a flushing supply and a downspout valve unit that can block the downward end of the downspout. In operation, the downspout valve is actuated to block the downward end of the downspout. A flushing agent is then supplied to the downspout by the flushing supply unit until water fills the downspout and the rain gutter so that loose debris in the gutter eventually overflows the edges of the gutter. The fluid supply unit is then shut off and the flushing agent is allowed to sit in the gutter and downspout for a selected period of time sufficient so that the remaining debris in the gutter is either dissolved or suspended in the water. At the end of such period, the flushing agent is then permitted to run from the gutter system by means of a diverter aperture in the downspout.
Although the above described devices are adapted to provide assistance in the maintenance of rain gutter systems, none of them are known to be currently in widespread usage. The present invention is designed to provide an efficient and relatively simplistic gutter flushing apparatus that can be used in connection with almost any building rain gutter system.